The Hero
by Corie
Summary: It's a story about one of Harry's birthdays. But, the hero they once knew was now changed....*mentions of child abuse*


A/N: Hey everyone. I wrote this to revolve around Harry's birthday. I think the song fits perfectly with this story. I think it may be a little more of what I feel sometimes if that makes sense. `Cause everyones always telling me I have a perfect family or I'm so lucky. This is just to tell everyone that my family may look perfect, but I'm not as lucky as everyone might think. Everyone has their secrets......sorry, i'm just so sick of everyone thinking I have no right to be sad or mad or think differently. I don't have a perfect life and I never have. PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song is "Superman" by Five for Fighting.  
  
  
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
  
  
Harry sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He was still living with his aunt and uncle even though last year he had defeated Voldermont for the final time. Now the threat of the Deatheaters was haunting him. But right now, Harry didn't care if he died tomorrow if he could just be normal for one day.   
  
  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me   
  
  
He had been trying to figure out who he was ever since he had defeated Voldermont. He had figured out so far that he had never known himself. He was just he Boy Who lived, nothing more, nothing less. And nobody really wanted to know him. All they wanted was his powers, his strength. All they wanted him for was the defeat Voldermont and then they would be done with him. He was their hero. Not a human, not normal, not a regular 16 year old boy. He was cursed.  
  
  
I'm more than a bird.I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me   
  
  
This birthday was different then all the others. Different because he was different. He had changed so much that he couldn't even recognize himself. And to add to the fact nobody wanted to know him because he was famous, his face had changed more and his complextion had become darker forming a new handsome hero. What wouldn't he give to be normal? Most people would think he was crazy for wanting this.   
  
  
Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
  
How many times had he been told he was probably the luckiest person? He had everything; fame, looks, money. But what he didn't have was the only thing he had ever wanted and would never have. Love. Sure, the people loved him. But not for who he was. For what he did. And they loved him as `The Boy Who Lived.' Not as Harry James Potter. The one hiding behind the title. And neither boy was allowed to feel, let alone cry. Heros didn't get hurt, did they?  
  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see   
  
Harry had lied countless times about the home he was living in lately. His uncle never loved him and never would. He was a nothing, a mistake. His aunt never gave him a chance. His cousin never made up his mind about anything and he doubted he ever could. Harry was never loved in that home. Never would be either. The abuse had started after his fourth year. He was used to it by now.  
  
  
It may sound absurd.but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
"Harry?" A man with black hair was standing outside his doorway. Standing next to him was Ron and Hermoine. Harry hardly acknowledged them. He was too sick of everything to feel anymore. He sighed again.  
"What happened to you!" Hermoine nearly screamed. Harry laughed coldly, his eyes had disbelief written in them.  
"I guess you never expected your hero to be hurt."  
  
I may be disturbed.but won't you concede  
  
They took Harry away from his aunt and uncles house. Turns out, they had planned a birthday party for him and had come to get him. Sirius was going to surprise him; they had caught Peter and he was free. But, they found something they weren't expecting. Harry was different and for the first time he was letting it show a little bit. What were they thinking now?  
  
  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me   
  
Harry was lost in his thoughts all day. he dreamed about how things would be different if he had parents, or if he had grown up with Sirius. After all, Sirius seemed like one of the only ones that loved him for who he was. Or was it he loved Harry for who his father was? It didn't matter. Harry dreamed of his parents and if he would have siblings.   
Besides, he did have the right to dream after all, didn't he?  
  
Up, up and away.away from me  
It's all right.You can all sleep sound tonight  
  
But Harry understood that things had to stay the same. Harry had to be the hero. He had to be the one to save others. He hadn't chosen the roll, it had been simply laid upon him. It was a curse, that's what it was. Nothing more then a mistake. Because that's what he was. His uncle was one of the few who didn't care about his fame. Didn't care if he was a hero. All he cared about was the fact that Harry was a burden. He was a burden the same way he had to carry his own burdens. And he would protect the world because that's what he was made to do.  
  
  
I'm not crazy.or anything.   
  
He felt like he was slowly loosing all sanity. Or maybe he was gaining it. He was thinking more lately about the way things were. He was becoming more withdrawn and stronger. Weather this was a good or bad thing, he didn't know.  
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
  
Harry knew what was expected out of him and he just wasn't sure if he had it in him. How did they expect him to protect them forever? What if he died? Surely, they didn't expect him to be invincible. They couldn't think that. He was merly human, like them. But then again, he wasn't human to them. He was anything but human.  
  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees   
  
How long would it take before they would realize he couldn't protect them forever? Would it be the first time he fails? Or would he take his death to prove that even heroes die?  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
  
Harry was just waiting for the day they would understand how he felt. The day they would know he was normal. The day they would find out how unperfect his life really was. And if he told the truth, Harry couldn't wait for that day.   
  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me   
  
Of course, Harry had to push everything back inside himself. They would never understand and he knew he had accepted that long ago. He didn't have the ability to find himself. He had been given his own idenity by people who didn't even know him and that was the way it was going to stay. Harry would stay the hero for the rest of his life because he was cursed and there was nothing he could do about it now but live with it.   
  
  
And as Harry watched the stars as they signaled night, he realized that another birthday had gone and nothing had changed, really. Sure, the surrondings had changed and for a while so had his attitude. But now, he was defeated. Everything had to stay the same or he couldn't be the hero. And thats the way it had to stay. No matter what he felt.  
  
It's not easy to be me. 


End file.
